Hair care products specifically formulated to provide body and thickness to fine hair have long been commercially available. Shampoos that are common to the marketplace are typically formulated to have pH ranges that are acidic to neutral, for example, about 5.5 to 7.0. However, as described in Rousso et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,010,990 and 6,348,439 (“High Alkaline Hair Compositions for Increased Fullness and Body”), many low pH to neutral pH hair shampoos do not provide lasting fullness and body to fine and very fine hair. Rousso et al contended that low pH works to close cuticles that surround the hair shaft, which decreases penetration of active ingredients and tends to decrease the diameter of the hair, resulting in a decrease in the perception of body and fullness of the hair. Rousso et al's solution was to avoid low pH formulations, to formulate the polymers in a high pH medium on the basis that the combination lifts the hair cuticle and allows the polymers to penetrate into the hair to deposit under the cuticle and attach to the hair. When the hair is rinsed, the pH returns to normal or near normal levels and the cuticles flatten, but the deposited polymer blocks the cuticle from returning to its prior flattened state, trapping the polymer to give the hair fiber more body and fullness.
Others in the art have also avoided low pH formulations. For example, Collin in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,227 (“Method and System for Treating Damaged Hair”) contended that solutions applied to the hair having a pH lower than about 4.5 tend to tighten the coiled protein structure, and under conditions of extreme acidity such solutions cause the hair to become dry, brittle and almost crystalline in structure. Hirata in U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,219 (“Method Of Repairing or Restoring Damaged or Imperfect Hair”)) hydrated hair shafts to open flaps of the cuticles layer, applied amino acids or peptides to the hair shafts to nourish the hair, then sandwiched the hair shafts between heated plates to compress the hair shafts under heat, causing the amino acids or peptides to penetrate through the cuticle layer and close the openings between the flaps.
By way of further background, attention is called to the following United States Letters patent references each of which is distinguishable from the teachings of the present invention, yet representative of at least an aspect of the state of the art.
Lange U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,107 describes a two phase shampoo allowing sequential application of substances/conditions to control dandruff. The hair is washed with a neutral or alkaline pH detergent composition, which may contain an antimycotic, and after rinsing out, the scalp is treated with a composition having an acid pH in the absence of detergents, but which may also contain an antimycotic.
Shih et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,770 and Grossman U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,943 both describe hair thickening or swelling gels or compositions containing at least polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) polymers, deionized water, fragrances, PEG-10 castor oil, citric acid, aminomethyl propanol (AMP), polyquaternium-11, glycerin, and/or methylparaben as a preservative.
Varco U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,690, describes a relatively high pH (alkaline) hair conditioning composition containing cationic guar hydroxypropyltrimonium chloride (Jaguar).
Deshpande et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,076, describes a method for enhancing the body of hair by applying to the hair a composition containing at least Jaguar.
Dupuis U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,328, describes a hair thickening composition containing a nonionic guar gum.
Balingit et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,659, Grollier et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,099, Bolich, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,375, Varco U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,177, Tashjian U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,484, Bergmann U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,667, and Darkwa et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,364 all describe hair thickening or conditioning shampoos, compositions, formulas, etc. which contain at least an anionic or cationic thickening or conditioning agent.
Marsh et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,800, Mausner U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,674, Konrad et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,130, Jones U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,607, and Baylin U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,078 all describe hair thickening or conditioning compositions containing such ingredients as proteins, vitamins, and others used in formulations of the present invention).
Kripp et al U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0075197, Rath et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,322, Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,529, Cohen et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,305, and Cannell et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,105 all describe hair conditioning and/or thickening compositions having two-step or multi-step application processes.
Lukenbach et al Belli et al U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0158065, Belli et al U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0176836, and Giede et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,024, show various components of hair treating formulations.
Applicant herewith incorporates by reference the teachings and disclosures of the foregoing U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0176836; 2003/0075197; and 2003/0158065; and the foregoing U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,076,800; 4,126,674; 4,243,659; 4,472,375; 4,719,099; 4,847,076; 4,855,130; 5,047,177; 5,116,607; 5,139,770; 5,181,529; 5,288,484; 5,358,667; 5,376,364; 5,393,305; 5,523,078; 5,612,024; 5,679,328; 5,711,943; 5,964,227; 5,972,322; 6,010,690; 6,010,990; 6,348,439; 6,486,105; and 6,521,219.